Rock climbing is an activity that is both mentally and physically demanding. Climbers compete with themselves and their environment to reach the summits of a formation or other predefined goals. The sport tests a climber's endurance, agility, and strength while providing an element of danger, which although minimal if executed properly, requires the climber to exercise mental control to ensure completion of their goal. Once a climber reaches the summit or their set goal they can begin a controlled descent down the same rock face.
A controlled descent, commonly referred to as abseiling or rappelling, is a technique used to descend down a mountain face, cliff, or slope that may pose a danger to the climber or individual if they attempt to descend the area without protective equipment. Abseiling or rappelling is commonly used in a variety of situations that include but are not limited to, climbing, canyoneering, caving, and rescue operations. The basic equipment for rappelling includes a climbing or rappelling rope, an anchor, a rappelling device, and a climbing harness. The climber is able to control their rappel by having their rope attached to an anchoring point and using a rappelling device to apply friction to the rope as they move down a surface. Unfortunately, the rappelling device is not the only thing that can cause friction to a climber's rope. The surface a climber is descending can have a plurality of rough or sharp points of contact that can potentially damage the climber's rope. These rough or sharp points of contact can damage the rope and potentially create a life threatening situation for the climber.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that extends over an existing climbing rope providing a barrier that protects the climbing rope from fraying and weakening as a result of direct contact with damaging surfaces. One existing method of protecting a climbing rope involves wrapping and adhering a protective cover over sections of the climbing rope. While this effectively protects a portion of the climbing rope, this solution cannot easily be adjusted during a descent. Another existing option includes the use of a sleeve which slides over a rope and may be secured in place. This option is more versatile; however, sliding the sleeve over great lengths of rope can become a hassle and lead to tangling the rope. Further, this solution is limited by the maximum length of the sleeve.
Accordingly, there is a present need for an apparatus which can easily be secured about a climbing rope and adjusted during a descent. The apparatus utilizes an extendable sheath that may be easily folded over a climbing rope to protect the climbing rope from wear. The apparatus extends over the length of the climbing rope from a compressed state as the climber makes a descent. This allows the user to selectively adjust which portion of the climbing rope is protected. The apparatus uses a first double-sided fastening strip and a second double-sided fastening strip to secure the extendable sheath to the climbing rope. The first double-sided fastening strip and the second double-sided fastening strip are also used to attach multiple extendable sheaths in tandem along a climbing rope.